Finding Yourself (Never Gonna Finish)
by impulseislife
Summary: The classic superhero story... Impulse, Kid Flash, Super Girl, and Blue Beetle were all fighting the Reverse Flash. Soon to become noticed, Blue Beetle is being controlled by somebody. Everything soon becomes a mess. While Super Girl is trying to stop Blue Beetle, Kid Flash and Impulse are fighting the Reverse Flash. Soon to Kid Flash's realization something is wrong with impulse
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

**I DO NOT own any of the characters! All character rights belong to Young Justice/ DC! Also Gravity Falls Belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch! The only character that I own are Danielle Stark... For Now! :D**

 **Bart's POV:**

"I'm Home!", I yelled out while walking to the kitchen. I was about to open the fridge when I noticed a note on it. It Read:

 _Bart we have gone to a resteraunt in town, we will be back later tonight. While we are gone try not to eat all of the food._

 _Love,_

 _Joan_

"That seems easy enough", I say to myself as I grab food out of the fridge and head to the couch. I scoff down the food and start switching through the channels on the TV. Nope, Nope, Nope... okay. I stop on the channel with Gravity Falls on it, and stat to hum along with the theme song.

BANG, "Who's there", I ask cautiously. I go through the kitchen door to the back of the house and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I turned around to walk back in and everything became black.

Danielle's POV:

"I hope this works", I whisper under my breath. I sneak up behind him and wacks him in the head with a wrench. I grab onto his arm and drags him to the couch, only to see the Reverse Flash ready with the serum.

Reverse: "Before I inject this.. Do me a favor.." He smiles evily.

Danielle: " What do you want me to do now" I sigh

Reverse: " Just the usual freeze him while I beat him up..."

I take out my freeze gun and start to shoot it at him while Reverse is running around him. Once we get done with that i inject the serum into him and then I leave, leaving the Reverse Flash alone.

 ***** Time Skip 3 hours later*****

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I sit up and reach for my phone, only to find myself in an unbearable amount of pain. I pick up the phone and say hello trying to hide the pain in my voice.

Jamie: "Hermano.. where have you been.. Nightwing called twice.

Bart: "Sorry I fell asleep"

Jamie: " How could you have slept that long. He must've called 15 times already."

Bart: I yawn, "Really cause I only heard my phone ring once..."

Jamie: " YES REALLY. Why would I be lying"

Bart: I hear background noise as if Nightwing was telling him to hurry up. "Okay I'm on my way." With that I hung up my phone and ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror to find brusies and cuts all over me. I cover them up the best I can and run off to the cave.

 **Jamie's POV:**

I can't believe that Bart actually fell asleep, for 5 hours. Like that is possible right after you get back from school.. Then again he was a speedster. I got lost in my thoughts and didn't realize that Bart walked in through the Zeta Tube...

I was soon brought back to reality when I heard Super Girl complaining to Bart on how late he was. All I really heard from the conversation was that we already fought 7 different people and how Bart should have been there to help. Soon Nightwing Chirped in and said for everyone to Shut Up.

 **Bart's POV:**

All I know is that since I was gone for 5 hours, people are going to be mad...

Kara: "I can't believe that you fell asleep for 5 hours!"

Bart: "Well maybe I was tired"

Kara: " Mhm.. Nobody can be that tired to sleep for 5 HOURS!"

Bart: "If you won't believe me, WHY DID YOU ASK!" I hold my arm... man was it in a lot of pain...

Kara: "Why are you holding your arm?" She jestered towards my arm.

With that Nightwing told everyone to Shut UP and assigned us the mission.

Nightwing: "Okay now that everyone is quiet.. he glares at Kara and me... there is a sighting of The Reverse Flash and Captain Cold... he pauses for a moment... Kara and Jamie you will be paired together and Bart and Wally will be paired together. You will be stationed in Central City."

Oh Great now Wally will notice.

 **Yes finally it is done! Okay goodbye... :)**


	2. Chapter 2: During The Mission

**Wally's POV:**

Once we were dismissed, I thought for a moment on how we were going to do this all. I figured that if Bart and I got Reverse that it would make things a whole lot easier. Everyone seemed to agree because Kara stated that Reverse should be taken up by speedsters, even though she could run fast too but not fast enough. We were all about to leave and I noticed Bart was still standing there. " You guys go ahead", I called to Kara and Jamie. I walked over to Bart and poked him.. "Bart it's time to go now."

Bart: "Sorry.. I was lost in thought."

And with that we ran off to Central waiting to see what was in store for us now.

 **Kara's POV:**

"You know, I noticed something about Bart today.. He didn't seem like himself... like he was someone different..." I say while flying with Jamie to Central City.

Jamie: " Yeah something was definatly off.. I mean he would have heard his phone at least once."

We both suddenly shut up when we noticed a red and a yellow blur coming our way. "Okay guys remember the plan." Everyone nods and Bart and Wally were off. Jamie was the distractor and I was the jump attack. I waited on Jamie to do his part. I jumped off the top of the building about to smash Cold but then I got struck by a blur...

 **Bart's POV:**

I went first, punching Reverse at full speed, next Wally did the same and then we came at him together. Wally was soon knocked out and I was pinned up against the wall by Reverse.

Reverse: "Do you really think you'll escape boy" He laughed evilly and slammed me up against the wall again.

I yelled in pain to find him doing it again.

Reverse:"You could have been a great speedster but you chose not to" He said in a vibrated voice. He slammed me into the wall again and started to vibrate his hand. "End of the line.." he said while smiling.

Before he could do it I saw a blue light coming my way and then everything became black.

 **Thad's POV (aka Inertia, Bart's Clone):**

I was called in by Reverse as usual but today was a special request.. I had to be Bart. I got changed and ran to find Supergirl and slammed her into a brick wall.

Kara: "Bart stop!", She said while trying to get free.

Thad: "Your not going anywhere", I say as I slam her into the wall again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cold freezing Blue Beetle (Jamie).

Kara: "Bart this isn't like you, you need to come to your senses", she said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

Thad: "I'm perfectly fine" I smiled evilly and slammed her into the wall again. I could see the fear in her eyes, even though she wasn't acting scared. I soon injected kryptonite into her system and she was out cold.

 **Cliffhanger anyone? Okay I know its sorta short but it is all I could come up with for this chapter! Anyways hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **10/11/15 Okay was doing a bit of rewriting and man my spelling is terrible!**


End file.
